Feliz Navidad
by AmericanWidow
Summary: [One-shot dedicado a Azucena Maximoff por el intercambio de amigo secreto realizado en nuestro grupo de Whatsapp] Corto, navideño; espero les guste, principalmente a mi amiga Azu. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!


Se había preguntado ya en muchísimas ocasiones si alguien de verdad la escuchó alguna vez. Si, de las raras oportunidades en las cuales contó uno que otro de sus secretos guardados bajo llave, quien recibía el mensaje le estaba prestando toda la atención. O no le consideraba absurda porque ello lograra afectarle.

Y era muy posible que jamás nadie la hubiese entendido.

De hecho, le gustaba creer eso.

―Vodka, seco.

Su voz no era para nada expresiva, pues hasta su mirada se perdía en un lugar diferente a la vinera tras el bartender que le acababa de interrogar sobre la disponibilidad que tenía para ingerir algo más. Y tampoco lo había escuchado, respondió porque el piloto automático de su cerebro intervino.

Era una noche. Una simple maldita noche de cualquier jueves.

Y ese era un bar de mala muerte. Tan patético como oculto en algún suburbio de Nueva York; pero tenía vodka seco y no olía a pino recién cortado.

Ninguno de los menos de diez hombres presentes estaba observando sus ojos selváticos perdidos en mundos destruidos, en el suyo propio que se hallaba tan agrietado. Solamente lanzaban plegarias al cielo para que su cuerpo terminara de caer y rebotara sobre la cama de alguno. De un afortunado.

Ellos eran tan primitivos, dejandose guíar por visiones. Ignorando la posibilidad de que todo fuese un engaño.

Lo que con Natasha Romanoff no era posibilidad, sino realidad. Era un engaño, una mentira. Toda ella conformaba un misterio con millones de pistas falsas dejadas en lugares estratégicos, de modo que ningún ser consciente lograse descubrirlo.

Aunque, en alguno de sus fondos, quisiera que alguien se interesara el suficiente tiempo como para descifrarla.

―No esperaría verte por aquí.

Definitivamente esa voz le llamó la atención, y, por primera vez desde que había tomado asiento en el rincón más oscuro de la barra, volteó a su costado izquierdo.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

―Capitán Rogers ―Él recibía ese típico saludo sugerente de su compañera con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya no quedaba rastro de aquel soldado tímido que había incomodado tantas veces en momentos pasados. Le gustaba la confianza que había adquirido; era completamente atractiva.

―Agente Romanoff ―Respondió después de haberse detenido unos segundos a observarla―. ¿Puedo? ―Estaba señalando al banco a su lado.

La mujer sólo asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente ansiosa por alguna razón que desconocía y apresurándose a llevar el trago a su boca de una sola vez.

―Me pregunto, ¿Qué número es? ―Fue lo siguiente que lanzó el rubio, notando el silencio de su compañera.

―Curiosamente, no lo recuerdo.

Sonaba inocente, nada letal ni fría, algo que para Steve no era tan usual, pero tampoco nuevo. La observaba atento, hurgando en lo que sus ojos imponentes le pudiesen contar. Sin embargo, algo en ellos era diferente.

― ¿Por qué viniste? ―Quiso romper esa incomodad que él creaba al mirarla tan intenso, lo cual también le revolvía el estómago.

―Todos nos preocupamos cuando notamos que no estabas en la fiesta, hasta Tony aunque trató de disimular ―Ambos rieron y al soldado se le vino a la mente la cara asustada del magnate que había sugerido un secuestro de la vengadora―. Wanda y Pepper eran las más histéricas, porque ni siquiera a Clint le dijiste que saldrías. Pietro estuvo corriendo por allí y... Bueno, te vio entrando aquí.

―Eso no explica porqué viniste ―Dijo ella arqueando una ceja y dibujando aquella media sonrisa que parecía saber todas las formas de acorralar, y escapar.

Steve Rogers soltó un risita aceptando su derrota. No podía desviar el tema, y mucho menos con La viuda negra.

―Barton nos dijo que debíamos dejarte tranquila, que cuando escapas así te gusta estar sola y odias ser molestada ―Ladeó con la cabeza, buscando una manera correcta de decirlo sin delatar demasiado, o sin asustarla con sentimentalismos ―. Yo... Mmm... Pensé que quizá necesitabas algo de compañía esta vez.

―Barton tiene razón ―La respuesta fue inmediata, y su cara denotaba seriedad.

Posiblemente algo de lo que dijo él, para ser más exactos "compañía", causo un efecto en ella que hasta ahora no había experimentado de esa manera. No quería que el Capitán America lo supiera, pero sí, esa vez, por lo menos _esa_ , ella deseaba tener compañía.

―Dices cosas que no pareces pensar ―Fue la voz del ojiazul quien le bajó de la nube en la que había salido volando por unos segundos.

Volteó a verlo y estaba sonriéndole, con esa inocencia de niño pequeño que le caracterizaba. Sintió ternura, la cual difuminó al instante cuando se percató de que le acompañaba en el gesto.

― ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso, Rogers?

―No lo sé, sólo lo supongo ―No quitaba su sonrisa, entonces ella levantó la mano haciendo petición al bartender de dos tragos―. ¿Estoy invitado?

―Oficialmente, sí ―La pelirroja respondió con la mitad de una sonrisa y algo de sensualidad involuntaria en su tono.

Cuando el hombre pasado de cuarenta les llevó la bebida rusa seca, ambos ya habían iniciado una interesante conversación. Hablaban, de ellos, de cosas que pudiesen gustarles o que no. Creaban un nuevo vínculo, que subía varios escalones de su propia confianza.

Él le habló de su infancia en Brooklyn. Ella de las primeras memorias que tenía en la madre Rusia. Saltaron temas como lo difícil de ser el Capitán América y el prejuicio con el que luchaba Natasha Romanoff, al ser una ex-asesina que ahora pretendía salvar al mundo. Se perdieron, durante horas y tragos, en la historia del otro; escuchandose atentamente cuando les tocaba ser el receptor.

La espía supo lo que era ser alguien normal, en un lugar normal, sólo hablando con un buen chico. Quizás el mejor de todos.

―Creo que deberíamos volver, Tony se pondrá insoportable si no estamos para abrir "los regalos carísimos que compró" ―Citó el soldado mirando a su reloj y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

―Estará enviando a Pietro cada cinco minutos a espiarnos ―Ese comentario les causó risa, algo más torpe para la mujer que luego de su décimo octavo trago ya se hallaba ligeramente mareada.

Steve le ayudó, muy a su pesar, a bajar del taburete que llevaba horas ocupando e hizo una seña al bartender.

―La cuenta, por favor ―Pidió en cuanto el hombre estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

―Espera, ¿Qué es esto? ―De inmediato la agente protestó, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada―. ¿Yo te invito y tú pagas?

―Es mi deber como caballero ―Y sacó su billetera ante esos hermosos ojos verdes.

―Qué machista.

Posó las manos sobre las de él que estaban buscando dinero en el accesorio masculino de cuero, y, al mismo momento de su acción, sintió una pequeña descarga electrica que le hizo tragar saliva. Se descolocó, percatandose de que no sólo le había sucedido a ella.

Pero no se iba a quedar estática en medio de ese bar por una estúpida corazonada que tuvo, juntó las cejas y buscó una frase para cortar la tensión del ambiente.

―Entonces... ―Volvió a tragar saliva, se sentía hipnotizaba por los orbes azul cielo de su compañero―. Haces esto por deber y no por querer.

Steve pestañeó varias veces, riendo un poco por lo buena que era esa rusa en sus argumentos; tomaba cada detalle y atacaba con fervor. Eso en parte lo admiraba desde que le había conocido.

Pero esta vez le tenía la respuesta adecuada e irrefutable.

―No, porque me gusta tu compañía.

Vio la cuenta que se extendía frente a él, sacando el dinero necesario para cancelarla. Y, en todo ese proceso, la pelirroja no había quitado su mirada perdida.

Ni siquiera cuando caminaban hacia la Torre Vengadores, por las frías calles de la ciudad típicas en una víspera navideña; que aún siendo las once cincuenta y ocho se veían bastante transitadas. Natasha estaba pensando demasiadas cosas, calculando, con pros y contras, regañándose por creer, así hubiera sido en cuestión de microsegundos, que a Steve Rogers le gustaba acompañarla.

Lo había malinterpretado, seguramente.

―Siento que dije algo terrible ―Habló él de repente―. Lo siento si fue así. Es...

―No ―Le interrumpió―. Sólo soy yo imaginando cosas ridículas.

― ¿A qué cosas ridículas te refieres?

―No lo entenderías.

―Natasha ―Dejó de caminar, haciendo que ella le imitara y volteara a verlo―. Llevo horas escuchándote y entendiendo todo lo que me has contado sobre ti, ¿Aún así piensas que no comprendería lo que te está molestando?

―Steve, yo... ―Sus ojos se encontraron, en el momento preciso donde la mujer pretendía ocultarse de nuevo tras esa pared de vibranium que ella misma había construido alrededor de sus sentimientos. Y una puerta se abrió para el hombre de otra época―. En realidad, no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas; a tener amigos, a personas que se preocupan por mí, a las fiestas que no son misiones, a la navidad... A todo este mundo que antes creí un maldito cuento de hadas. No estoy acostumbrada a ser buena compañía sin que haya sexo de por medio.

―No mentí cuando te dije que me gustaba tu compañía. Me gusta.

―Lo sé, lo sé, y exactamente eso es lo que más me asusta ―Le desvió la mirada, sintiéndose débil ante sus ojos puros. Todo lo que los suyos, tan salvajes, jamás albergarían.

―Todos te queremos por lo que eres ahora, Nat ―Era la primera vez que le llamaba así, y, para los dos, era una novedosa sensación reconfortante y cálida―. Eres una vengadora, una heroína. Estoy orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido y, te confieso, que no cambiaría ningún detalle de esta noche.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando ―Sintió su voz quebrarse y sus ojos cristalizarse, pero no permitiría que ninguna lágrima patética saliera de ellos.

―Sólo quería decirlo ―Fue el mejor argumento que se le ocurrió, el cual, de hecho, era perfecto.

No tardó en sentir aquellos brazos letales, ágiles y, al mismo tiempo, delicados que caracterizaban a la denominada Viuda Negra; rodeándole el cuello y sollozando sobre su pecho con lágrimas traidoras.

Él sonrió e impuso sus musculosas extremidades superiores rodeando la estrecha cintura de la mujer.

―Feliz navidad, Nat ―Susurró a su oído.

Palabras que ella nunca pensó le fuesen dirigidas con tanta ternura y sinceridad. Su verdadera primera navidad feliz.

―Feliz navidad, Steve.


End file.
